There is a large market for decorative fixtures expressing festive and celebratory moods for and during different occasions. In particular, the use of string lights and the like to provide decorative illumination to celebrate various occasions, such as Christmas or a wedding, is a common practice. People also use string lights to enhance the aesthetics of the environment they wish to improve, such as, for example: an outdoor-styled restaurant. However, employing string lights can present several problems that greatly limit their user and effectiveness. Firstly, string lights have a tendency to be tangled up when being stowed away during disuse. This can be frustrating for the user who has must untangle the string lights in order to use them. Also, it can be a hazard to the user if, during the untangling process, the string lights were to be damaged. This can cause electric shocks if the damage is not caught prior to the string lights being plugged into a power source. Secondly, installing the string lights can be frustrating and dangerous. The only means of installing string lights is to hang them or attach them to pre-existing, permanent structure, such as a building or a tree. However, not every environment has trees or other similarly tall/large structures to attach or hang string lights from; such as, for example, a parade float or a vehicle. Also, if a user wanted to have a decorative illumination device indoors, the user would have difficulty in finding an efficient means of hanging or attaching the string lights indoors without the string lights interfering with other people.
An objective of the present invention is to provide users with a free-standing illumination device that can be mounted outdoors or underwater environments without the need for an external support. The present invention is a free-standing illumination device that can be utilized in a wide variety of environmental conditions, from outdoor environments to underwater environments. An objective of the present invention is to provide a free-standing illumination device that gives the impression of vertically “floating lights” to the onlookers. The present invention intends to provide users with a decorative illumination device that will be easier to store and/or transport, while preventing entanglement of the string lights or damages to the string lights when deploying the present invention. Further, another objective of the present invention is to provide users with a method for preparing the illumination device for installation at a desired location.